Pebblegrin of Craghold
Intro "I grew up in a family of legacy of bastions. The Craghold Clan is known for there fighting and prowess of combat. I swore my alliance to the great patron of Moradin to get a little power in my clan. I rose through the ranks as a great solider and mindful tactician. After being on watch one night, the stronghold was attacked. I fought and fought and fought, finally realizing that I was the only one alive. I caught a view of the monster (second in command of Campaign Enemy). After that, I swore that I would fight in vengeance for Moradin against the enemy. I come out after battling and found a giant axe being thrown around ye enemies. I decided to help this man defeat my enemy and took a liking to him cuz he‘s hilarious. To my surprise, this little man was a halfling barbarian named Reen da Chrusher and would later become my best friend and traveling partner.” Character Information Pebblegrin is a guard Captain that is always polite and respectful. He deeply believes in the fact that others should lay down their lives in defense of others. He strongly thinks that those that fight beside him are worth dieing for. He hates being wrong so much so that he would rather eat his amour. He is a haunted by memories of being a guard captain during an violent attack. He can't get the images of the violent attack out of his mind. He got his name from his fellow soldiers because he always had a grin before combat. Pebblegrin is the member to a warrior clan. He known in his clan as the all-seeing and all-hearing guardian sentry of Craghold who stands on the Craghold post to watch for any attacks to his home world. He partly won the role through using his eyesight to see an army of giants several days' march from Craghold, allowing them to be defeated before they reached Craghold, and making their ruler Glamric Crag-King a prisoner. For 20 years, he stood as the guardian of Craghold, defending the gates from any intruders, and was one of the most trusted servants of his father. When Pebblegrin set my mind to something, he follows through no matter what gets in my way. He Ideally believes there’s no good in pretending to be something he’s not. He believes in the oath: # Fight the Greater Evil. Faced with a choice of fighting my sworn foes or combating a lesser evil, I choose the greater evil. # No Mercy for the Wicked. Ordinary foes might win my mercy, but my sworn enemies do not. # By Any Means Necessary. My qualms can’t get in the way of exterminating my foes. # Restitution. If my foes wreak ruin on the world, it is because I failed to stop them. I must help those harmed by their Relationships Kathra Craghold: This is the daughter of Pebblegrin from his wife who is now deceased. Reen: His best friend and traveling companion. The most notable relationship at the moment is to Clan Craghold. Maybe he’ll meet people along the way... Notable Items * Greatsword of Craghold+1 * Cloak of Craghold * Pipe of Instant Smoking * Bronze Pen of The Drunken Guild Abilities Dwarf Abilities * Darkvision * Dwarven Resilience * Dwarven Combat Training * Tool Proficiency * Stonecunning * Dwarven Armor Training Paladin Abilities *Divine Sense *Lay on Hands *Fighting Style Great Weapon Fighting *Spellcasting *Divine Smite *Divine Health *Channel Divinity *Oath Spells Background Feat * Feature: Rustic Hospitality Spells Lv 1 * Bane * Hunter’s Mark * Command * Shield of Faith * Bless * Cure Wounds Photos * Pebblegrin in Guard Uniform * Miniature